Devil Kids
by Etch I Ropy
Summary: Logan and Mary arent the smartest of kids, but they are ahead in school.That doesnt mean anything.They one day get a letter from a strange man that disappears after giving the thing and stranger things start happening.SLASH OF BOTH KINDS maybeOOC OC story
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning this contains slash of both kinds. This is not a remake of Nico and Bianca di Angelo in any way. Hope that didn't give away who their dad was. *cough, cough* Hades *cough* I think later this story will be border lining being rated M.**

December 23…the day I dreaded the most. My names Logan Shepherd. And if you were wondering, no, I have never even seen a sheep or farm animal of any kind. Me and my sister, Mary, were sitting on one of our dorms couches. We were the only ones there because we didn't have anyone to go to for winter vacation.

You see, our dad left us a long time ago and our mother worked late, sometimes until 3 a.m. So we couldn't go home and not be looked over. We loved our mom, but we could only see her during summer…sometimes. The times we couldn't go and see her over the summer we spent doing more school. So I'm thirteen years old and my sisters nine years old. But we were four years ahead of people our age from doing summer school.

We never _had _to do summer school because we had to low of grades, but we did it so we could get out faster. If you haven't been able to do the math yet then I'm 13 supposedly making me in eighth grade. I'm 4 years ahead. Eight plus four makes me about to graduate in half a year. My sister's 9 supposedly making her in fourth grade. She is also 4 years ahead. For all of you who don't know or don't feel like counting, four plus four makes her four years from graduating.

"Four and a half years." She said looking up at me.

"Don't correct me." I said looking down at her.

She looked away. "Don't narrate out loud."

*sigh* "Picky girl."

"Straight boy."

"Lesbian girl."

"Boy." She said and looked right at me and I looked right back with a smile. Ya you heard, or read, right. My sister is a lesbian.

I guess I forgot to mention what kind of school this was. In my most unfortunate circumstances my school is filled with gays and lesbians. I don't have problems with either kind of people, but I have boys asking me out _all_ the time and every time I find a girl that I really like she says, "I'm sorry, I'm a lesbian.". Me and my sister usually get along better, but today was special-

"Special with a C." I looked back at her and she was sticking her tongue out at me.

"Special does have a C." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"I know." She put her arm around me and looked like she was about to go to sleep. "I'll try not to interrupt you to much more."

Anyway, today was special because nothing good ever happened. Last year, when we were walking around in the snow, this one guy walked up and asked us if we knew who he was. I don't have a good memory of how he looked, but of what I _can _remember he looked like he was going to try to eat or sacrifice us. But after I threatened to call the cops he gave us each a present.

The time before-

"You forgot to tell them what we did with the presents."

"I know that."

We didn't open the presents because we didn't know who he was. So we kept two boxes in another box. Sometimes some of our friends tried to open our presents from that guy for us. Eventually we got tired of it and hid it in the basement, and you needed a key for the basement. It was a good idea for a time, but last month the janitor got fired and he was our way down into the basement. But on Christmas, when the principal comes to check on us, we were going to steal the key off of her. The classic 'Oh, no I fell over. Oh, no I fell over again.' Of course I was going to take it. Yes I was about to graduate in half a year, but I would risk getting expelled so that curiosity doesn't kill me.

Anyway, two years ago this day, Mary and I were getting some food and we heard the front doors open and close with a bang. When we went to see what it was, it looked like a bulldozer tried to eat the wall. After that it was cold the rest of the year.

The stories go on for years, why they always happened on this specific day, I'll never know. For now my sister and I decided to stay in one spot.

"Are you not going to describe us?" She asked.

"I'm getting there." I said responsively.

Let's start with our eyes. Some girls say that mine look like olives, cute green olives. Unfortunately some guys say they could 'Just eat them up'. *shivers* As for my sister, people say that they, like mine, look like olives. But they say that hers look like _black_ olives, which I think is silly because her eyes, to me, have always looked purple.

Our hair was both dark and light. Dark natural and light stress related. Before we went to this school our hair was dark and that was it. But after the first summer of school we stared getting small streaks of lighter hair, now about one fourth of our hair was either dark blond or light brown. I liked to keep my hair above my shoulders, there's not really another way to describe it, and Mary likes to show off.

"Do not!" She shouted.

"What happened to not interrupting?" I asked.

"I said I would _try_ not to interrupt." She said.

*grunt* "Whatever."

Anyway, _again_, Mary liked to…well she didn't like to get her hair cut and there's no one making her, so her hair was fairly long.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"What was that Logan?" She asked sounding like she had been asleep the whole time.

"Did I cover everything?"

"I think so. Why?"

"I started to get board." I stood up and said, "Come on, let's look around."

She held out her arms and said, "Carry me."

I rolled my eyes and picked her up. "Where should we go?"

She yawned and said, "Let's look outside."

*no more out loud narrating*I took us back to our rooms so that we could get into warmer clothes. Again, another thing that didn't bother us, the cold, but we still wore warm clothes in case we ever did get cold. I wore a black army coat that I got for Christmas once and skiing pants. Mary wore a navy blue jacket with a purple skittles shirt under it and black pants.

"Okay, I think we're ready." I said.

"Ya." Mary said and we started walking toward the front door.

On the way we passed the basement door which we noticed to be open. We stopped for a little before going inside. It was dark, as always, and smelt like rotting meat. We went to where we had put our presents and they were still there.

"Should we open them today, or wait until Christmas?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Mary said.

After a while I said, "Well we're taking them no matter what."

So we grabbed them and rushed outside. When we got out we didn't see much else but snow. We heard the faint sound of cars driving up and down the highway about a mile away. We felt a light sprinkle of rain teasing our skin. We tasted dry snow cones inside our mouths. And finally we smelt…smelt…strawberries?

"Do you smell that?" I asked.

"Um, ya, kind of smells like strawberries." Mary said.

"I think it's coming from over there." I said pointing down the hill.

We ran over to the source of the odd smell, but when we got there, there was a single strawberry. "How could this one strawberry make such a big smell?" Mary asked.

"Taste it." I said.

"I wouldn't do that." We turned around to see who it was and it wasn't who I thought it was going to be. "If you ate that strawberry your mouth would explode with flavor."

"Who are you?" Mary asked the strange man.

He was dressed in warm clothing, coat, pants, you know, things you wouldn't wear if you lived in Mexico. "A friend of your dads."

"Did he send you or something?" I asked.

"Actually, yes, he did."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Um," he started digging through his pockets and after a little he pulled out a letter, "he wanted me to give you this." He held it out.

Mary started walking up to the man, but I stopped her and said, "Stay here."

When I got closer to him I noticed that he looked like a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. "Weird." I said under my breath.

"Here you go Logan." He said.

I quickly jumped back and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"It says it on the letter." He said as fast as I had jumped back.

Him saying that made me feel stupid. "Oh, um, thanks." I said taking the letter. "Hey what's your-?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, um, thanks." I said taking the letter. "Hey what's your-?

I glanced up and saw he was gone. Then I looked back at Mary and she said, "I didn't see him."

I looked back where he had been standing and saw that there weren't even footprints. _'Oh well.'_ I thought.

I walked over to Mary and started opening it. "Wait!" She said. "Look at who it's addressed to."

I turned it over and then back. "It's not addressed to anyone and it doesn't say who it's from."

"Then why did that guy say that it said your name on it?"

"I don't know, but I'm still opening it."

When I pulled the letter out I thought I saw something on it at first, but then it went away. I turned it over like I did the envelope, front then back. "Nothing on this side either."

"Nope." I moved the letter around always looking directly at the paper, but never saw anything.

Out of nowhere Mary asked, "What if we looked at it under a black light?"

"Good idea, except for the part that we don't have a black light anywhere near us."

"Yes we do, the bar down the street has one."

"Another good idea, but I don't think they'll let us inside."

"It's worth a try."

"I guess it is." I said after thinking about it. "But how do we get there?"

I looked over to where Mary had been standing, but she wasn't there. Instead she was already down the hill. "Hey, wait up!" I said.

I ran to catch up with her, but when I finally did we were already at the bar. The bar was made of brick with a neon sign and wooden roof. The sign said 'BBos EaRb', at least that's what I thought it said, but with dyslexia it probably said something else. On the windows there were advertisements of beer and cigarettes.

When we walked in everyone looked at us and I looked back at them. I wasn't sure where Mary had been looking, but she said, "The pool tables are over there."

I knew where they were, so I went over to them with Mary close behind me. When we got over to them we noticed that the lights weren't on. "Hey, barkeep dude, can you turn on the black lights?" I shouted.

Mary whispered to me, "I don't think shouting is a good idea since it doesn't even look like the people here want us here."

"Ya, but it'll cost ya, kid." The bar-dude said.

I started walking to him asking, "How much?"

"How much ya got?"

"Enough. Now, how much is it?"

He and everybody else laughed. "Twenty bucks." He said.

"Okay." I said throwing a wad of money at him.

"Fine, I guess I'll turn on the black lights." He said after counting the cash I threw at him.

When I turned around I saw a few guys that had been waiting for me. "Hand over the wallet, punk." One said pulling out a gun and pointing it at me.

'_He's so stupid.'_ I thought as I started digging for my wallet.

When I got it out of my pocket I threw it at him, blocking his line of sight. "Huh?" he asked surprised by what I did.

After I threw the wallet I ran up to him, knocked the gun out of his hands, and kicked him onto a pool table. Once he got off of it, he charged me. When he did that, he reminded me of the time my school coach asked me to teach self-defense. This one kid came up as a demonstration to fight me, but, like the guy I'm fighting now, he made the mistake of charging me. I took him out in three simple moves, dodge the first move, grab from behind, and throw them into something, hard.

So I did those simple moves, I dodged him charging, grabbed him from behind hardly making a single noise, then I threw him into the table that I had kicked him onto earlier.

Everybody in the bar went silent, but when I saw what the guy I just beat was doing, he said, "I'm gonna kill you, you little brats!" while reaching for his gun. I don't know where Mary came from, but she was there and she stepped on his hand making a crunch that made me smile. "Ah! You little fuckers! You're all gonna die, y-" He was saying, but Mary kicked him in the face and knocked him out.

When that was over Mary and I went over to a different pool table and I pulled out the letter. The thing we saw that was odd was that it had been written in invisible red ink. It said,

_ Dear Logan and Mary,_

_ If you are reading this, then you should be in Bobs Beer. If not then you need to hurry to get there. When you are there you will find a boy, probably the only boy there, and show him this letter, then ask to see his letter. If his looks similar to this one then you have the right boy. Once to that point you need to go to Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954, he should know where that is. I wish I could tell you more, but for your own safety I can not._

_ Giving you luck, your farther._

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked.

"There he is." Mary said. I looked at her then followed where she was pointing.

There, in the corner of a bar, was a lone boy. When we walked over to him we saw that he was sleeping. So I leaned right next to his ear and yelled, "Wake up!"

And he woke up like it was just the sun shining in his eyes. "Wad ya wan?" He asked.

"Is that gibberish for 'What do you want?'" I asked.

"Ya." He said looking at us. I looked him in the eyes and saw that they were purple. Not just any purple, but like sparkly nail polish purple.

I showed him our letter, but I forgot that you could only read it under black light, so we went over to a pool table and showed it to him. "Do you ha-" I began.

"I know where that is," he said starting to think real hard, "that's in Montauk, right?"

**Somebody help me! I keep putting beer as bear!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I know where that is," he said starting to think real hard, "that's in Montauk, right?"

"How should I know? I've never been to New York." I said.

"Ya, it is." He said.

"Anyway, do you have a letter like this?"

He took a little to answer, but he said, "Ya."

After he didn't do anything I asked, "Can we see you letter?"

"Oh, ya, sure." He said going through his pockets. When he pulled his out we saw that his was written in plain ink. His said,

_Dear Lucifer,_

_ I know that you'll have to travel far, but for a good cause. You might not understand much, now, but things will make since when you get Mary and Logan to safety. You have to go to Bobs Beer in Vermont; it'll be the horrible smell when you cross the border into the state. You must read their letter and bring them to the address on that is written on it. There is much more to tell, but it's better if I don't tell you._

_Sincerely Caretaker._

That was all that it said. Mary asked, "Your name's Lucifer?"

He instantly responded with, "Ya."

"So you know where to take us?" I asked.

"Sure do."

"When should we go?" Mary asked.

"Anytime you want."

"Okay. Stay here." I said. "We're going to go get some of our stuff. We'll be right back."

"Okay." He said.

Mary and I left to go back to our dorms and got important things, clothes, 'see you next year' notes from our friends, and other things. On our way out I said, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." really fast.

"What?" Mary asked.

"We need to leave a note saying where we went."

"Okay, what are we going to say? 'A stranger gave us a letter from our dad telling us to go to New York with another stranger. Don't know when we'll be back. By the way merry Christmas and happy new years.'?"

"Well…it sounded better in my head, but we have to say something or else she'll the call missing peoples people and we'll get in a lot of trouble."

"Fine write 'be back soon'." Mary said.

"Okay." I said and I wrote that on a piece of paper. I put a smile face on it for some reason and left.

In all we had five bags, I had two and Mary had three. When we arrived at the bar Lucifer was waiting for us outside. "Sorry," I said, "I had to write a note for our principal. I think we ca-"

"Not so fast, twerp." Said a man behind me. I turned around and saw that it was the guy that we beat the crap out of earlier.

"'Twerp'? I liked my other nickname so much more." I said.

He held his gun and pointed it at me saying, "I said I was going to kill you and I meant it."

"Can you kill me later, I'm kind of busy right now. Does Sunday sound good?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." He said seriously. "I have Football to watch Sunday."

"How about-"

"No more sarcastic remarks from you."

"Wow, such a big word coming from such a stupid man." I said and I heard him pull the hammer back.

I heard Mary scream and felt the wind fly past me like a plane.

The next part went so fast it looked like Lucifer just appeared in front of me to stop the bullet. When I heard the pop of his gun, I raised my arms for protection even though I knew it wouldn't help. I also closed my eyes, not wanting to see the aftermath. Since I didn't feel anything I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lucifers hair. It was long black, purple, and a dark green. It looked like silk, but it was tangled.

"Kid, you're gonna die fer no reason, ya know. And I'm-huh?" Said the man with the gun.

At first I didn't know why he was surprised, but then I heard it to. Lucifer was laughing. "Why did you think I was going to die?" He asked.

I straightened up and walked beside Lucifer. He had a hole at least half way through him, but there he was, laughing. "Um, Lucifer?" I asked.

He bent over and said, "Smack my back."

"Er, okay." And I did his strange request.

When I did I heard a sound like dropping a penny. He stood up with something in his hand and said, "Will you look at that?" He held out what was in his hand and to me it looked like a silver raisin, small and shriveled up.

"Wha-what is that?" I asked.

"What does it look like? It's a bullet that, again, did not even hurt." He said and threw the bullet at the man that had shot it. It didn't hurt Lucifer, but I'm pretty sure that it hurt him, because he did a back flip and didn't get up.

"Wha-what the hell are you?" I asked as we started walking down the highway.

"I-it's better that you don't know." He said.


End file.
